Somewhere On The Other Side Of Nowhere
by SkyTamer
Summary: The Sims 2, Strangetown, The Curious Brothers - There's a new Sim in town and she's in for one hell of an adventure! A mysterious Doctor shows up with plans for the newcomer and it's up to Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo to save her...
1. Curiosity

**Chapter 1: Curiosity**

The sun rose to a beautiful early morning in Strangetown. This was the time of day the Curious Brothers woke to begin their daily routines before leaving for work. They were all working in the science career, each in different departments. The oldest of the brothers was Pascal; he was a brilliant Astrophysicist who stargazed every night in hope of discovering a comet or the rare possibility of being abducted by aliens. Pascal was the most quiet of the brothers. He kept to himself most of the time but preferred to be in the company of other Sims.  
>Vidcund Curious was the middle child and the most successful of the brothers. He preferred to be on his own and hated being disturbed whilst working or studying. Vidcund worked as a Lab Assistant who would spend long times thinking up theories and putting them to the test through intense experiments. He was very intelligent and very organized. He also presented himself well and was more fussed on personal hygiene, more than his sloppy brothers.<br>The youngest of the Curious brothers was Lazlo. He was a young fledgling scientist who worked in the area of Alien Telecommunications, trying his hardest everyday to catch up to his successful brothers and finally make contact with any alien species out there in the vast universe beyond Strangetown. Lazlo was the lazy rebellious younger brother most families have. Even though Vidcund was more independent and mature, him and Lazlo have a strong friendship other than just family.

It was just another normal day for the brothers, waiting for the car pool to come pick them up and whisk them off to Strangetown's infamous secret laboratory in Division 47. The weather was fine and no tumbleweeds had blown through the town...yet. Not many Sims come to Strangetown because of all the strange goings on and the claim of disappearing Sims but the rare ones who are truth seekers and eager to learn enjoy the stay amongst whatever Strangetown has to offer to them. One of these Sims was a young girl named Sky. Lazlo had noticed her at the front of an abandoned house that remained vacant for years and it was right across the road to the Curious brothers. This girl had boxes next to her indicating she was moving into the lonely house. Wherever she had previously come from must've been pretty rough as it appeared she didn't have many possessions.

"Wow guys check out the new neighbor! Smokin' eh?" Lazlo whispered to his brothers who didn't seem to notice until Lazlo pestered them to look.

They both showed a sign of disbelief. After all these years they finally get a new neighbor who lives close enough to visit every day, and a really attractive female as well, something the three weren't used to seeing. They're only really associated with the woman who they work with who are too focused on their work to even acknowledge their existence. This girl didn't look like she was the 'smart' type so maybe she would actually socialize with them.

The carpool arrived right on time to pick them up and as they went to step into the vehicle, the girl had turned around and noticed them and gave them a friendly wave. All three of their hearts skipped a beat at the sight of her. She had long white hair that flowed with grace down to her shoulders. Her silver eyes glistened in the sunlight along with a cherry red smile to top it all off. Lazlo, of course, mainly noticed her elegant figure and nodded with pleasure as she moved with the wave. Vidcund received the shock of his life when he noticed her still staring at him as he was just about to enter the car. He was the last to hop in and as he stepped foot into the car she gave him a cheeky little wink.

The car ride seemed forever this particular day with Lazlo talking nonstop about pathetic nonsense about him scoring with his new neighbor. Pascal and Vidcund didn't show the slightest of interest in Lazlo's little fantasy and just ignored him and turned to discussing their latest discoveries. They thought they were too mature and intelligent to deal with the difficulties of infatuation and attraction to the opposite sex.

Once the brothers arrived at Division 47 they noticed an envelope taped to the door. Pascal ripped it off and tore open the envelope to reveal a message addressed to the Curious Brothers. Pascal read it out load:

_Dearest brothers of the Curious Group,_

_As you know I started doing some extensive research here at the glorious trenches of Division 47. I am a doctor of secrecy and this is such a wonderful place to do my work in private. I am now constructing a new experiment and I am in need of your help. I was informed that you three were the most valued and intelligent scientists of Division 47 so I am requesting your help.  
>I will be visiting tomorrow morning so I expect you will all be there to greet me and help me with my research. Do not let me down boys, I am counting on you.<em>

_-Doctor Dominic Newlow_

After Pascal read out the name the three brothers stood there speechless. They didn't know what to say or do. Doctor Newlow was a highly famous Sim in Strangetown and he was requesting help from them for his new experiment.

"Wow so Doctor Newlow needs _our_ help?" exclaimed Lazlo with a bewildered expression.

"I was sceptical that he even existed" stated Vidcund.

They entered the laboratory and set up their work stations for the days jobs. Lazlo attempted a new form of communications to outer space, this way was an obvious fail, something Lazlo was used to these days. He'd try anything to try and catch up to his brothers. Pascal researched some coordinates and found a blue nebula was going to be close to the earth in a few days. He planned on following the coordinates of the nebula and on the day it will be visible he would go up to the watch tower and observe from his powerful expensive telescope. Vidcund was putting new research to the test, trying new experiments to create a concoction that could assist a Sim who consumes it to have the ability to levitate. His new project was code named 'Project X'.

The boys were so into their study they would be there all day. They were allowed to come and go whenever they like but the lab would shut for the day at 6pm. If they needed to do late night work or finish a project they all had a key card to enter if they pleased. Tonight Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo had finished all they needed to do for the day so decided to lock up and go home. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new experience. They were going to be in the presence of a renowned doctor so they needed to be prepared.

Lazlo, on the other hand was more interested in meeting his gorgeous new neighbor...


	2. Doctor Dominic Newlow

**Chapter 2 – Doctor Dominic Newlow**

It was the next day and an exciting one for the Curious Brothers. Today they were meeting up with Doctor Newlow, one of Strangetown's most renowned Sims and they were very nervous as it was an honor to be asked for his help. Pascal was the first to wake as always and every morning he'd have to wake Vidcund because he would refuse to be woken by an 'annoying machine'. Vidcund would always wake up with a messy bob of hair and needed to straighten it every morning. Lazlo was already awake and serving breakfast, he would sometimes suffer minor insomniac so would spend most of his time up and about pacing the hallways trying to make himself worn out and tired.

They would all sit with each other at the table for breakfast and talk about general stuff. Meal times were one of the only times they would talk about stuff other than their work.

"So guys I'm thinking about marching my ass over the road and chattin' up that gorgeous new neighbor of ours" Lazlo said with a wink.

"Ha good luck with that Laz! I would literally shake your hand if you ever ended up in a _proper _relationship" Vidcund replied in a teasing tone.

"Hey knock it off you two! Don't you remember we're supposed to meet Doctor Newlow today?" Pascal butted in hastily.

Vidcund and Lazlo stared at each other for a while and just realized they had forgotten all about the famous Doctor Newlow visit they were expecting in Division 47. The three of them quickly scoffed down their breakfast so they could get dressed and present themselves for this important meeting. Vidcund was the first finished as always, he was always so concerned about his appearance and tried to look his best at all times, even at home…

After a good half hour of gussying up and getting dressed the brothers were ready for one of the most important meetings of their life. Before Vidcund exited his room he noticed the new girl across the road was looking out of her window in his direction. What made it even stranger was that she was peeping through some sort of telescope. Vidcund felt really awkward and decided to just leave and try and forget it.

_Man Strangetown brings some strange beings…_Vidcund thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. At the bottom he met up with his eager brothers and off to Division 47 they went. Lazlo noticed a blue car following them and through the tinted windows he noticed none other than the new girl who seemed to take a liking in them.

"Umm guys I think one of us has a stalker" Lazlo exclaimed and pointed towards the window behind him.

Vidcund and Pascal turned their heads in Lazlo's direction and to their amazement there she was...The brothers new neighbor was following them in her car. What did she want? Why was she following them? They'd just have to wait until they arrived at Division 47 to find out. She followed them all the way and there was nothing they could, a stranger now knew of the secret government location that NO ONE was to ever know about.

All of them gathered together and stared at each other blankly. It took a good 5 minutes until the silence was finally broken.

"Hello my name is Sky." the girl said shyly. They didn't know what to think. She followed them all this way to meet them at their secret location. Lazlo thought she was too stupid to be some sort of spy so he went with it.

"Well hello Sky, my name is Lazlo and these are my brothers Vidcund and Pascal." Lazlo said formally and held out his hand for a handshake, but Sky dashed past him and shook Vidcund's hand instead.

"Oh wow it's really you! I've been searching for you for so many years!" she yelled with dazzling eyes. Vidcund looked really freaked out as he had never met this girl before. He just smiled and waited for silence.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are. How do you know me?" Vidcund was determined to find the answers. He stared her down and tried to intimidate her for answers but her eyes fluttered and she collapsed in his arms. Vidcund slowly lowered her dead weight to the ground and moved her body into a straight position. After just a few seconds Sky woke up and all her limbs went into a spasm that only lasted a second. Vidcund held her up and asked if she was ok.

"V…Vidcund?" Sky muttered weakly. She grabbed hold of his neck and pulled herself closer to him. What had just happened?

"I am a GENIOUS!" A voice from behind them had yelled. Pascal, Vidcund and Lazlo turned around and there stood the menacing figure of Doctor Dominic Newlow. He was holding some sort of strange white device and waved it into the air above his head whilst walking towards the group to address himself.

"Hello Curious Group. I am Doctor Dominic Newlow. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with a formal but devious voice. Newlow bowed his head and looked down at Sky who was now wide awake. Vidcund helped her up onto her feet and Newlow formed a menacing smirk across his face.

"Well well my latest invention was a success. I had the lovely Sky under my control just by manipulating her mind."

Pascal, Vidcund, Lazlo and Sky faced each other with expressions of disbelief.

_Was this guy out of his mind? _

Mind control was something of a deadly and evil nature and now Sky and the Brothers were in the presence of a genius who had that ability. Newlow directed his arm towards the door to the laboratory which was an obvious sign that he wanted to go inside. Pascal reached into his pocket to find his key card and swiped it through the lock scanner.

"_Authorized Personnel Detected. Clearance Granted."_

The door opened slowly and a puff of smoke seeped through the door frame. When it touched Sky she let out a little squeak and clutched Vidcund's arm.

"Don't worry, the smoke contains a substance that acts as a form of 'quarantine' to clean everyone who enters and to stop any form of threat reaching the machines and experiments taking place within this room" Vidcund whispered softly to Sky. She nodded, still clutching his arm firmly and followed them into the main room. Newlow gasped and put his hands together, rubbing them hastily. He said something quietly to himself which was not audible to the others and let out an evil sort of laugh.

"_Finally my goal is complete!"_


End file.
